Fuyu Hana
by Ninjasauras
Summary: KakashixOC  It all started with a drunken night out. A so-called "mistake", that helped Izumi find the man of her dreams...  Rated M for lemon in chapter two
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, the OC is Izumi again. For those of you who haven't read my Kiba lemon, she is peach skinned, with chin-length white hair in a side parting, and blue eyes.**

**I'm too lazy to make up another, so...**

**No flames please!**

**Nice reviews and constructive criticism recieve virtual lollipops!**

**I don't own Naruto, not even Kakashi *sob* but I do own Izumi and the plot line! Okay!**

**On with the story!**

**Part one: what we did when we were drunk, wasn't a mistake**

Izumi grunted slightly as consciousness slipped into her mind, now fully aware of the aching all over her body, and the banging headache. She tried to move, but something was holding her still, against this warm thing.

It was only when she became aware of a certain something filling up her insides down there, that her eyes opened wide and she began to panic. She thought back, yes, Anko had asked her to come out for a drink with some of the other jounin... then her and Ibiki started making out (neither could hold their liquor very well)… then after that Kakashi got into a drinking contest with Gai… then she got talking to Kurenai… then more drinks and dancing and the last thing she could remember was pulling a very confused-looking Kakashi onto the dance-floor.

_Damn_. She cringed to herself as she remembered that, a blush seeping to her cheeks. _Why am I such an idiot?_

She stiffened as the man holding onto her sighed, and pulled her closer to him, making the full feeling from Izumi's insides disappear. She felt slight disappointment at it's loss, but pushed it aside.

She carefully looked at the skin of the man's chest. Really, there were only a couple of people that it could of been, but only two of them had this skin tone. Kakashi and, Izumi repressed a shudder at the thought, Gai.

She slowly looked up, and was relieved to see a head of gravity-defying silver hair, but then horrified. She had had drunken sex with Kakashi!

_Oh God._

She tried to calm down, and think past it, but to no avail. The man that she had held feelings for for years, was right this moment, lying stark naked and maskless beneath her, with his arms holding her to him and his legs twined with hers. This was awful! Izumi could just imagine how awkward it would be now; he'd never talk to her again!

Unless...

Unless she left before he woke up… then maybe he wouldn't remember?

Well, it was worth a shot.

Izumi used the Kawarimi and replaced herself with a few pillows, then watched anxiously as Kakashi frowned slightly, then pulled the pillows to him and went back to sleep. She smiled, then shook her head and quickly found her clothes (which were scattered all over the room) and was annoyed to find she would have to be pantie-less and bra-less for her whole journey home. Luckily it wasn't far.

She stuffed the torn up undergarments into the pocket of her white capris, then slowly tiptoed out of the room, managing to ignore the throbbing in her head as she shut the door behind her with a soft click, still fighting not to go back in there and stare at his gorgeous body.

_No. Bad Izumi._

**X x x x X_  
><em>**

Izumi groaned to herself as she saw the white signal bird. A meeting of the Leaf village jounin. Which meant that, after three days of avoiding him, she could avoid no further.

It seemed that, despite making out with Ibiki the whole time, Anko had registered a few things, because she had known about Izumi leaving with Kakashi that night. Izumi cringed as their conversation rang through her head, starting on her way to the Hokage's office.

_"So... you and Kakashi, huh?" Izumi blushed deeply at the snake woman's grin, and looked away._

_"I don't even remember it." Izumi mumbled as Anko fell into step beside her, feeling slight disappointment. What a waste. She did something that she would never normally do and had been dreaming of for the past five years of her twenty-one year old life, and couldn't even remember it._

_"That's a shame. I was looking forward to asking you all the gory details." Anko smirked, then laughed slightly, "I kind of guessed what would happen though; you two could barely keep your hands off of each other."_

_Izumi choked on her own saliva. "What?"_

_"Yup, and you were kissing pretty heavily before that, though I still didn't manage to see Kakashi's face. You sure you don't remember anything?"_

_"Positive. All I remember is dragging him up to dance, then waking up in his arms." Anko laughed at Izumi's downcast expression._

_"Oh yeah, the dancing… I never took you for the dirty dancing type, Izumi..." Anko snickered, and Izumi's eyes widened in horror._

_"Oh, please say I didn't!" she groaned, facepalming, her face red as a tomato._

_"Hey, don't worry about it. Kakashi looked like his dreams were coming true. Though I couldn't fully tell, because of his mask… but he had on an expression similar to the one he wears when he reads that hentai book."_

Hentai book… oh God_. That sure brought something back to Izumi. Which did not go unnoticed by Anko._

_"Hm? Izumi?" Izumi smiled with chagrin._

_"Those damn books… I think it's probably those that gave him so many... ideas." Anko's eyes widened, but before she could ask more, Izumi yelled a quick 'bye' and dashed away._

_"Anko… is Izumi avoiding me?" Anko looked up at the silver haired jounin that was evidently the reason Izumi ran._

"Those damn books… I think it's probably those that gave him so many... ideas."

_Anko fell on the floor in peals of laughter, and Kakashi just looked at her._

Women…_ he thought, with a sigh._

Izumi took a deep breath and adjusted her jounin vest as she entered Tsunade's office. She took in the eyes of everybody watching her, and realised that she was the last to arrive, and blushed slightly, bowing her head as she went and stood at the end of the line of jounin, next to Genma.

"My apologies, Hokage-sama." Tsunade nodded with a slight frown; something was wrong, usually Izumi was one of the first to arrive.

"Right, well, anyway, as I was saying, there have been multiple sightings of suspicious looking ninja all around the border." Tsunade looked around the room, before continuing. "I want every jounin on high alert, ready to be moved into battle-ready positions at any time. A map of where each team will be is now coming around; memorise your positions."

Izumi took the piece of paper and gave it a cursory glance, then inwardly cussed and passed it to Genma.

Of course, she probably should of expected the outcome; she was on Kakashi's Jounin squad, after all. But she had still hoped…

_So I'm on the East Gate. Better remember that._

"All right. Well, if you have your positions memorised, you may go. Dismissed." Tsunade gave everyone one last serious look, and the jounin all started to leave.

Not having the energy to do anything fancy, Izumi merely left through the door, stuffing her hands in her pockets and moving slowly, in no particular rush; she was tired of constantly running and escaping, and anyway, she couldn't avoid Kakashi forever.

"Hey, uh, Izumi?" Izumi halted in her steps, turning her head.

"Oh, hey Kakashi." she said, smiling, fighting back a blush. He fell into step beside her, and they both walked, outside by this point.

"So, uh… can I ask you something?" Kakashi frowned slightly, wondering why he suddenly felt so awkward.

"Sure." Izumi replied, confused.

"What actually happened the other night?" Izumi's eyes widened and a blush seeped into her cheeks, her steps faltering. Kakashi frowned in confusion as he noticed her blush, but said nothing about it.

"Anko said we left together…" Kakashi said, putting a slightly nervous hand on the back of his neck. Izumi's shoulders shot up to her ears, and then forced herself to relax.

"Something like that, I think… I don't really remember, either..." Izumi said truthfully, though of course she knew exactly what had happened, because of the wake up call she'd recieved that morning.

"Oh… yeah, I didn't think you would… from what Anko said, we were both pretty drunk." Kakashi said, and there was an awkward silence for a minute.

"Heeyyy, Kakashi, Izumi! There you are!" Anko ran up to them, a grin on her face.

"Hi, Anko." Izumi sighed, seeing the woman's sly expression. Kakashi merely rose an eyebrow.

"Hey, some of us are meeting up at that bar again for drinks tonight, around eightish. You guys in?" Anko asked.

"Sure, why not?" Kakashi replied, then paused thoughtfully, looking at the sky. "Well, I think I've left it long enough. I better go meet my team. See you, Izumi, Anko."

Izumi couldn't help but grin at his calm demeanor. No doubt he was a few hours late to meet those brats known as his genin students.

"Well, what about you? Will you come?" Anko asked, and Izumi frowned.

"I don't think so… I have tidying to do, and I don't very much want a replay of the other night-"

"Aww, come on, Izumi! Please?" Anko begged, and Izumi cussed under her breath. How was such an evil woman able to do the puppy eyes so well? It was just so unfair.

"Ugh… fine, but I'm not drinking." Anko grinned and hugged her best friend.

"Yay! See you there!"

**X x x x X**

Izumi sighed. _How did I get dragged into this?_

She looked around the bar, now lit with fluorescent lighting. It was pretty late, now about one am, and the alcohol was calling to her. She tried to think about something else.

_Oh yeah. Anko's puppy eyes. Darn that evil woman._

_Oh, screw it_. Izumi thought, standing up and going to the bar. When she sat back down with her alcoholic beverage, she downed a decent amount straight away, welcoming the fuzzy haze that clouded her better judgement. Making a solid oath that she would not buy any more, she finished the bottle of sake, then stood up.

"W… well, I best be-" she cut off with a random giggle as she watched Izumo stumble into Kotetsu, and the two men blush, "-off now, I might have a mission in the morning… maybe."

The group she was sitting with said their goodbyes to her, and Izumi half walked half stumbled out of the bar, into the cold, dark night, grinning like a madman the whole time.

"Only one bottle… and I'm this drunk…" Izumi shrugged, smiling as she walked down the street, swaying to a silent tune. After walking for about ten minutes, she sat down in the middle of the pavement near a strangely familiar building, letting the cold clear the fog from her mind. She'd been sitting there about ten minutes, when she sensed a presence beside her and sprang to her feet, then staggered slightly. A hand grabbed her arm, stopping her from falling.

"Izumi? W… what are you doing?" Kakashi's voice had a slight stumble, showing that he wasn't completely sober.

"I don't know... what are you doing here?" she asked, smirking slightly at how silly her words sounded.

"I live here…" Kakashi pointed, and Izumi could just make out the words Hatake, Kakashi on one of the labels on the doorbells.

"Oohhhh... that explains why this place is familiar-" she cut off abruptly as she realised what she was saying, then was suddenly painfully aware of Kakashi's hand still on her arm. Kakashi's eye widened ever so slightly, and Izumi averted her eyes, blushing slightly and stepping backwards.

"You mean, we… did that?" Kakashi asked, and Izumi blushed harder, nodding and biting her lip. Kakashi straightened up, removing his hand from her arm, and scratching the back of his head. His eye closed in an awkward and apologetic smile.

"Wow… no wonder you were avoiding me." Izumi felt slight guilt, and looked at him again.

"Ah, I… sorry about that… I just felt so… awkward. I thought if you didn't remember it, things would go back to normal."

"Why?" Izumi blinked.

"Pardon?" she asked, eyes widening as Kakashi moved closer to her. She backed away until her back hit the wall of the building behind her, and Kakashi put his hands on eith side of her. She was slippery, hard to pin down and trap, and Kakashi knew this blocking her escape route.

"I don't regret it. In fact, I'm rather pleased." Izumi gasped noiselessly as Kakashi gazed at her, then smiled under his mask.

"What… what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you, Izumi, more than my own life." Kakashi gently pulled the white haired kunoichi into a firm embrace, inhaling her scent from her neck. The shocked Izumi shook her head, disbelieving.

"Kakashi… you're drunk, you don't mean that." Kakashi chuckled.

"I'm not drunk… I can hold my alcohol better than that, Izumi… and anyway, I'm sure I said this to you before, a long time ago."

Izumi's breathing hitched.

_"I love you, Izumi-chan… more than my own life..."_

That had been a short while after Obito died; Izumi had been hurt badly during a mission, in a coma for weeks. She had woken quickly after hearing those words, and seen Kakashi sitting at her bedside, no emotion on his face, and had been sure it was a dream.

She felt a sudden soaring happiness, and wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck.

"I love you too, Kakashi, for so long." she buried her face in his neck, and Kakashi got over his shock and pulled her closer. He wrapped one arm securely around her waist as they pulled apart, pushing open the door to the apartment building.

"Hey, wait a second- mmf!" Izumi cut off her protest as lips met her own, and strong arms picked her up. Kakashi broke away, and a smirk could be seen before he pulled his mask back up, and carried Izumi with ease down a hall, supporting her with only one arm as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

"You're sleeping here tonight… I don't care if I have to tie you to the bed." he said, finally setting her on her feet once he'd closed the door. Izumi blushed athis expression, and hit him lightly on the arm.

"Pervert..." she mumbled, and he shrugged.

"You know you like it." he said, and she blinked, frozen on the spot long enough for Kakashi to leave, then reappear with a shirt, and throw it to her. She caught woodenly, and went to where Kakashi pointed, assuming it was the bathroom. Once inside, she sank to the floor, sighing contentedly. She felt the happiest she had in a long time.

She brought the shirt to her face, inhaling deeply with a smile. It smelled like it had been washed recently, but Kakashi's scent still clung to it faintly.

When she exited the bathroom, she padded barefoot down the hall, then squeaked as she was pulled into a room.

"Well hello there." Kakashi murmured into her ear, pulling her back against his chest as they somehow (0.o) ended up in the bed.

Izumi smiled.

"Hello." she twisted in his embrace, pressing her body against his.

"You know, I did wonder why my pillow smelled of you when I woke up... I thought I was dreaming."

Izumi grinned. "You sure are corny tonight, Kakashi."

He smiled back, and she stroked his cheek, before curling her fingers on the top of his mask. "May I?"

He looked at her for a second, then nodded, removing his headband as she pulled down the mask, then smiled.

"What is it?" he asked, anxiety in his tone, and she smirked, then kissed his lips softly.

"Mine." she said, kissing his cheek, and then trailing kisses down along the line of his jaw. "All mine."

Then she looked up at him with playfully narrowed eyes, "and don't-" she accentuated the word with a roll of her hips, making her lover's head fall back with a moan "you forget it."

Kakashi smiled, pushing his lips back against hers. "I don't think I could if I tried."

**X x x x X**

"Where is she? Where's Izumi?" Kakashi demanded frantically, and the medic nin flinched, unused to the new demeanor of the usually calm copy-nin.

"U-uh, room 103..." he stammered, and Kakashi rushed away without hesitation. He burst through the correct door a minute later, heart shooting ice cold as he saw her, white hair splayed on the pillow, skin unnaturally pale. Kakashi would of thought she was dead, if it wasn't for the steady beeping of the heart rate monitor.

"It's not good, Kakashi... She has multiple broken bones, and a punctured lung. We've done what we can, but we had to induce a coma just to keep her alive. Even if she does wake up… it will takes months of intense rehabilitation just to get her walking again." Tsunade's eyes held sadness as she watched Kakashi go through what she had before. Kakashi merely sat down at Izumi's bedside, taking her hand and squeezing it lovingly.

Tsunade moved and put a hand on his shoulder. "Kakashi… you need to prepare for the worst… she might never wake up."

Kakashi just brought her hand to his face, frowning.

"She's stronger than that. She will wake up." he murmured. He couldn't. He couldn't lose another precious person.

He didn't know what he would do without her.

**Sora: Aww, poor Kakashi!**

**Kakashi: Why do you do this to meee?**

**Sora: Ha?**

**Kakashi: Kishimoto... Sora... you all give me such a hard time! *goes to emo corner***

**Sora: Wha-?**

**Kakashi: WHY? WHY YOU DO THIS? DIIIEEEEE! *Chidori psheeewwww***

**Sora: You can't kill me, I'm the author. I control EVERYTHING.  
><strong>

**Kakashi: ... good point... -_-'**

**Sora: Well anyway, I know it was cheesy, but come on! We all need a little cheese!**

**Kakashi: Don't die, Izumi-chan! I'll save you! SCARECROW POWERS, ACTIVATE!**

**Sora: uh... well, stay tuned! then you can find out if Izumi lives, and... uh... what Kakashi's "tree powers" do... uh... CYA! XD  
><strong>

**Stay tuned for part two! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two: Rehabilitation... ish**

"All right, listen up, maggots! I'm your new sensei!"

The three Genins mouths dropped open as Anko Mitarashi stood before them.

"You? But where's Kakashi-sensei?" the blonde, mouthy one yelled, and Anko frowned. How did she end up doing this again?

"Kakashi's… having some… problems, and is otherwise involved at the moment." that reminded Anko why she was here, and her eyes lowered, saddened. _Izumi...  
><em>  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" the pink haired wussy demanded, and Anko's eyes flashed in anger.<p>

"It means that the woman he loves is dying, you moron!" Anko shouted, unthinkingly, and the three Genin blinked.

"Woman he loves..?" the blonde one mumbled.

"dying..?" the pinkette whispered. The moody looking one stayed silent, but looked as though he identified somewhat. Meanwhile, Anko bounced back to her ordinary sadistic self.

"Right! As you annoyed me, your warm up is ten laps around the outer wall of Konoha!" she yelled with a smirk, enjoying the Genins' looks of horror.

"But sensei-"

"GO!" Anko roared, chuckling with glee as the genins ran away. _This sensei stuff is fuuun..._

"Kakashi..." Anko murmured his name sadly, watching from the doorway, only Ibiki's hand on her shoulder keeping her from breaking down. Kakashi must of heard her, she didn't say it very quietly, but he showed no reaction at all. He just… looked so sad…

He was a mess, still holding onto her pale hand, with bags under his eye, because Anko knew he hadn't left her bedside since Izumi had first been brought in. Nobody had been able to persuade him to leave her.

"Come on. Let's leave them alone."

A sudden, unbearable pain crashed through Izumi, and she tried to cry out, but it made no sound. Everything was dark... she felt like she was being torn in half, set on fire, submerged in acid, and pounded in the head by a jackhammer all at once, and it made her want to scream.

"You need to go home, Kakashi. You look like crap."

A voice rang through the darkness, but was made fuzzy by the pain.

"I… I can't leave her… Asuma… what if something happens?" Kakashi's voice cut through the blackness, and Izumi fought it even harder, feeling a slight, desirable pressure on her hand.

"Please, Izumi… if you can hear me, squeeze back..." Kakashi's voice said, sounding sad. Izumi's heart felt as though it was being ripped out of her chest.

Kakashi! Dear, sweet Kakashi. She had to wake up. She must! For Kakashi, her love.

**Move, mouth! Make sound!**Izumi tried to talk to him, tell him she was okay, and somehow, with much effort, managed to force her eyes open.

"K… Kakashi…" she mumbled, wincing at the realisation that it hurt even to breathe. Kakashi's head whipped in her direction.

"Izumi! You're awake!" Kakashi felt such relief and happiness that it was almost tangible, and Izumi smiled, glad that the action did not hurt. Then she grimaced.

"Everything hurts..." she complained, and Kakashi chuckled, kissing her hand from under his mask, wanting to hug her but to scared to do so... she was fragile, after all.

Izumi's eyebrows lowered in a frown as she noted how many people were in the room.

"God, how embarassing… you're all seeing me like this…" sitting up, with a lot of help from Kakashi, she grimaced, then saw the three short stacks by the doorway. She sighed; she hated kids, but she'd have to deal with them sooner or later.

"I guess you three are Kakashi-kun's students?" she asked, smiling a little at them. "I'm Soraka Izumi, Kakashi's… well, is girlfriend the right word?"

She looked to Kakashi, and in response he leaned and whispered something into her ear. Her eyes widened, and she grinned widely, feeling him slip the ring onto her finger.

"Wow… I guess I'm Kakashi's fiancée, then!" she exclaimed, face flushed with happiness, severe pain forgotten. The two women in the room moved in on Izumi with a gasp; Anko and Kurenai were both unbelievably happy for their friend.

"What just happened..?" the blonde Genin asked, and his teammates shrugged, staring at the crowd of adults.

"I have no idea."

"Come on, time for my excercises!" Izumi said chirpily, jabbing Kakashi's arm.

"Uggh, in a minute..." Kakashi groaned, pulling his wife-to-be close to him, though gently so as not to hurt her. He struggled to ignore the raging need that was like fire in the pit of his stomach; Izumi still wasn't completely healed, and the breaks in her bones could easily re-break still, so they hadn't done… it, in a while, and Kakashi was slowly going nuts.

He hadn't thought about it at first, focused only on getting his love better, but after a while, it had built up, and now even a simple kiss on the cheek made him want to rip her clothes away and… well, you get the picture.

"Come on, I want to walk down the aisle, not be rolled down it! You can sleep later, lazy bones!" Kakashi smiled and sighed, helping her to her feet then sitting her down on the floor.

"All right, just do some simple stretches first." Izumi did as she was told, and Kakashi couldn't help but watch her lithe body move and curve as she stretched. After she had well and truly stretched out her muscles, she shakily stood up, supporting herself with the wall, and waving Kakashi away as he rushed to help her. She winced as she managed to sit herself down on the bed. She leaned against Kakashi as he sat down next her, then smirked, moving herself to sit on his lap.

"Don't you want to do your exercises? You still haven't walked at all today." Kakashi said, and Izumi grinned, then met his eyes.

"That wasn't what I meant by exercise..." she murmured in his ear, and the burning that Kakashi had to endure intensified.

"N-no, Izumi, we can't. You still aren't recovered. I might hurt you." Kakashi protested, arguing with himself just as much as he was her. Izumi ignored him, pulling his mask down and trailing her tongue down his neck, stopping every so often to nip at the sensitive flesh.

"Psh, I'm not that badly damaged." she muttered against his skin, then whined slightly. "Please, Kakashi! I'm desperate!"

Kakashi still refused, and she laid light kisses over his neck.

"But I've been such a bad girl..." she purred, "Don't you want to teach me a lesson?"

Kakashi stiffened, then finally caved as she rolled her hips a little, and gently but firmly lowered her down onto the bed, kissing her excitedly, eager to get what he'd been fantasizing about for far too long. He pressed her into the cushions, kissing her lips softly, then kissed her neck, up to her ear, gently nibbling on the lobe.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Izumi?" Kakashi was aware of how thoughtful his fiancée was, and also knew that if she had picked up on his need, she would do anything to help him, whether it hurt her or not.

"Yes! Kakashi, I can honestly say I have never wanted anything as much as I want you right now!" Izumi exclaimed, then knotted her hands in his hair and urged him to continue. He did so, gently unbuttoning her shirt and helping her shrug it off, then kissing down to her breasts. Kakashi smiled. He didn't know why, but he loved Izumi's breasts. Maybe it was because the skin was so soft...

Izumi felt chagrinned as she felt him cut her bra off. She growled slightly.

"Can you just undo my bra like a normal person?" Kakashi smirked up at her, eye glinting naughtily.

"But that's no fun." he said, and her response was cut off as Kakashi took her nipple into his mouth, then lightly pinched the other. Izumi moaned quietly, then pouted.

"Hey, that's no fair. Here I am, with no shirt or bra, and you're still fully clothed!" Kakashi just continued what he was doing, and she frowned, removing his hitai-ate and then lightly tugging at his shirt. She reached for the kunai that he had used to cut her bra.

"Either you take it off, or I cut it off..." she murmured sensually, dragging the blunt end of the kunai over his back. He shivered, then sat back, and pulled off his top. Izumi sat up, staring at his body openly, then moved carefully to press her chest to his. She kissed his jaw.

"Shame, I was looking forward to undressing you..." she kissed his lips, and allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck and moaning as his hand squeezed her ass.

She rubbed her heat against him as she grew more aroused, and he moaned loudly into her mouth. Izumi smirked against his lips, and somehow pulled down Kakashi's pants and boxers in one go while still keeping her lips connected with his. She moved her lips to his neck (she wanted to hear him moan) and gently massaged his length with an eager hand, rubbing up and down, while Kakashi moaned from the friction.

"Ah… Izumi… don't stop…" he panted, bucking his hips, and the invalid girl smirked and licked over her hand, then grasped his member firmly again. That was the closest she could go to sucking him… she wasn't well enough to get down there. But it seemed to be enough as she squeezed him hard, and he spilled into her hand with a loud moan.

Izumi brought her hand up to her mouth and licked the white liquid off of her hand, making a show of it for her lover as she moaned in a low voice, then licked off what had spilled on his chest off of her hand. She kept sucking and licking his chest long after their was no trace of the liquid left, and he pulled her chin up to kiss her hurriedly, rolling them over and pulling her skirt and panties from her body, only just remembering to be gentle.

Izumi groaned at the intrusion as his fingers entered her, pulling in and out, and arched into him, rocking her hips and trying to force him deeper.

"Mm... Kakashi... more..!" Kakashi smirked and curled his fingers, his thumb brushing over her clit every so often, until she released with a long moan, arching her back, and Kakashi kissed her hungrily. Izumi was already the most beautiful person in the world, but something about when she was exposed and keening at Kakashi's mercy just made her heart-breakingly gorgeous.

Kakashi looked up to meet her eyes, positioning himself to penetrate her. He kissed her clenched jaw softly, sensing her worry.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle… all the dirty things I want to do to you can wait until you're fully recovered." Izumi nodded, past blushing, and he slowly buried himself in her. She hid her face against his neck, a slight stinging pain making itself known in her passage; they hadn't done it in a while.

After a minute, Izumi nodded.

"You can move now, Kakashi."

Kakashi's eye found hers, and he smiled comfortingly.

"I'm in no hurry. I'll go slow, okay?" Izumi smiled at her fiancé's thoughtfulness, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he started to rock his hips. She muffled her moans against Kakashi's neck, then started slowly rising herself to meet his pushes, then a bit faster. She dragged her nails over his back, knowing he liked the sensation, and bit his neck. Kakashi moaned, speeding up with his thrusts, and Izumi mewled, twining her hands in his hair.

She came soon, clenching her inner walls around Kakashi, and he grunted, burying himself to the hilt as he released, and biting down on Izumi's neck. He rolled off of her, pulling her close and tucking the covers around them.

Kakashi gently sucked on the spot where he had bitten, leaving a reddish mark that would no doubt go a very noticeable purple in the morning. And too high to be hid by her jounin vest collar... oh well. He rested his forehead in the crook of her shoulder, and chuckled.

"What's funny?" Izumi asked, scooting closer to him. Kakashi smiled wrapping his arms around her.

"I still can't quite believe that you seduced me." Izumi grinned.

"Well, it worked, so believe it." Kakashi froze, then shivered.

"What now?"

"You just sounded so much like Naruto..." Kakashi mumbled, and Izumi thought. _Naruto, Naruto... who is that again?_

Oh yeah! The loud blonde!

Izumi's eyes widened and she blushed.

"You pervert!" she exclaimed, and Kakashi shrugged, kissing her neck.

After a moment of silence, Izumi grinned into the darkness.

"This is definitely my preferred form of exercise."

Kakashi sighed, letting his head fall back against the tree with a thump. They were taking so long! It was Valentine's day; he wanted to get home to his wife. It was bad enough that they couldn't go on honeymoon because of the Leaf's ninja shortage, and now he had to spend even more time away from her! Luckily she was fully recovered now, and Kakashi had been able to try out those new things he'd read about in Icha Icha, but now he was stuck here while she was being dragged around by Anko.

"Kakashi-sensei... which do we pull out again?" Naruto asked for the millionth time, and Kakashi grunted in annoyance.

"One of you two explain it to him, will you?" he said, and Naruto scowled.

"What's got him so impatient today?" he grumbled as Sakura showed him which were the weeds once again, and then Sasuke said something that shocked the both of them.

"Don't you get it? Dobe, it's Valentine's day, he wants to get home to Izumi-sensei and screw her brains out." Sakura almost fainted from shock at _Sasuke-kun_using such terms, and Naruto shuddered.

He started pulling out weeds at a rapid pace, trying to get the image of his sensei screwing the brains out (as Sasuke so eloquently put it) of Izumi-chan.

"Kakashi!" all four shinobi turned as the white haired woman appeared, smiling brightly, before tackling Kakashi off of the branch he was on.

"Izumi?" he asked, sitting up and then standing, pulling her to her feet.

"I managed to get away from Anko at the Dango hut." Izumi said, pushing Kakashi onto the branch he was sitting on and sitting on his lap. Kakashi rested his chin on her shoulder, and she twisted her head to kiss him, then stopped, sensing eyes on them.

"Geez, how do you live with those brats? I feel like there's a three-man audience watching us every time we're together." Izumi complained, and Kakashi chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. She twisted and quickly pulled his mask down to kiss him, using herself as a block so that Kakashi's students would not see his face. She then pulled his mask back up, and gave a 'cat that got the cream' grin.

"They're still fixated on seeing your face, I see." Izumi chuckled, and Kakashi sighed.

"Yeah." Izumi grasped him in a jokingly possessive hug.

"Well too bad." she gazed at him with a smile. "You're already taken, so I can't have any young girls falling for you." she paused, then giggled. "Or boys."

After another ten minutes, the three Genin warily approached their teachers. Yes, that's right, Izumi sometimes took over when Kakashi was on missions and such. She still disliked children, but made an effort to get along with them, as she knew they were important to Kakashi.

"Uh, we're finished, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, and Kakashi nodded.

"Good. Well then, you three are dismissed."

Izumi got to her feet, as did Kakashi. Naruto squinted at Izumi a second.

"Hey! Izumi-sensei what's that mark on your neck?" he yelled, and the whole group did a simultaneous sweat drop. Both Kakashi and Izumi flushed slightly red, and quickly disappeared as Sakura hit Naruto, then Sasuke sighed and explained it to the blonde dobe.

"Ew, that's gross! Kakashi-sensei did that?" Naruto's voice reached Izumi and Kakashi, and Izumi blushed and hid her face against the material of Kakashi's flak jacket.

"You know, I think I like the Uchiha kid the best." Izumi mumbled, and Kakashi cocked his head on one side.

"Why's that?"

"He doesn't talk."

**Sora: Well, end of part two! Hope you enjoyed DA LEMON!**

**Kakashi: hell yeah!**

**Sora: well, that was... Out of character. But anyway, stay tuned for the third and (maybe) final installment of Winter Flower!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! This is the final installment of Winter flower! This chapter is dedicated to Aiko Tachibana, who is my first reviewer! Thank you for being awesome, Aiko-chan!**

**So anyway, on with the story! This is set as Naruto comes back from training with Ero-sennin. Kay? GOOOO! YYYYOOOSSSHHH!**

**Part three: Three years later**

In the middle of the large Hidden village known as Konoha, in the market place, a young, snowy haired kunoichi argued relentlessly with a stall holder.

"Kazami! Don't lie to me, you took it, didn't you?" the feisty woman glared at the navy-haired man, a small crowd of passers-by that watched their argument going unnoticed.

"I didn't, Izumi, I swear!" Kazami protested, holding his hands out protectively as if to keep the angered kunoichi at bay.

"Oh yeah? Well explain how come your girlfriend was wearing my necklace, then!" Izumi gestured around her neck, where the prized necklace should of been.

Kazami just gave a guilty look, then grasped at a reason. "Well, the necklace wasn't technically yours, anyway!"

Izumi's eyes widened, and a thick mist started to form in the air around her in response to the all consuming rage. "Are you kidding? _OKAA-SAN GAVE THAT NECKLACE TO ME_!"

"Well Sareka-chan was admiring it the other day! I didn't know what to give her for her birthday!" the stallholder backed away as Izumi vaulted over the table, advancing with a dangerous stomp.

"Nee-chan! Be rational about this!" Kazami pleaded as the kunoichi grasped his collar, holding him against the wall. "Have some pity on your little brother!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHO YOU ARE! GET MY NECKLACE **BACK**!" the kunoichi screeched, reminded instantly of why she always hated kids. Because of this runt right here.

"Come now, koishii, calm down." the man that held the key to the kunoichi's heart said, placing hands on her shoulders. Izumi melted instantly, letting go of her little brother, who was startled to find that she had not gripped hard enough to actually hurt him. But, that was how it had always been; Izumi acted like she hated him, but Kazami knew his nee-chan did care for him, after all, it was her who stood up for him when the shinobi children teased.

_"Weakling! That's why you aren't at the Academy! Because you aren't strong enough!" the teasing boy laughed, enjoying the look of despair and upset on the navy-haired boy's face. As the group of boys advanced, there was a white and blue streak, and suddenly the girl Kazami recognised as his distanced elder sister was in between him and the boys._

_"I... Izumi-chan!" the group of boys stuttered, instantly fearful, and the girl glared at them with icy blue eyes._

_"Picking on a weak child, five years younger than yourselves?" she stated, looking at the group with disdain. "And you call yourselves shinobi."_

_"A-ah, we didn't mean it, Izumi-chan! We were just-"_

_"If you ever come near this boy again, you will regret it." she pinned them with a cold look, and the navy haired boy peered up at his estranged sister with both awe and fear. "Is that clear?"_

_The group of boys nodded shakily, then dashed away. As the white haired kunoichi turned to leave, she stopped at the sound of a voice._

_"N-nee-chan?" she slowly turned her head, an emotionless look on her face at being confronted by her little brother._

_"Th-thank you for protecting me, nee-chan." without a single expression, Izumi gave a curt nod, then leapt away with kunoichi speed._

Kazami watched in amazement as Izumi smiled lovingly at the silver haired man known as Kakashi, still surprised at the massive change in Izumi, even though the two had been together for years. She's so different now...

"Koishii, you're in no condition to be getting so het up. You said you were just going to get some groceries." Izumi smiled guiltily as her lover scolded her, then grinned.

"Well, you told me you were going to be testing Naruto and Sakura-chan all day." Izumi said, a wicked glint in her eyes, and Kakashi's eye closed in an awkward smile.

"Touché..." Izumi snickered, then turned back to Kazami with a stern look as Kakashi wrapped his arms around her.

"But seriously, I want my necklace back." though she gave no reason, Kazami could see it in her eyes. The necklace was important to her, the last thing she had of their Okaa-san, and Kazami was a fool for giving it away.

He would have to get it back from his Sareka-chan...

**X x x x X**

"Woah, Naruto, you got tall!" Izumi peered up at the grinning blonde, now feeling shorter than ever. It wasn't fair! Everybody was taller than her, Kakashi, Kazami, Sakura, Tsunade... and now even Naruto!

"Heh, you betcha, Izumi-sensei! I'm not the shortest anymore!" Izumi chuckled; she had missed the blonde baka somewhat, despite her initial annoyance with him.

"But don't you notice anything different about me, Naruto?" Izumi asked, smiling proudly, and far off in the distance, the shout could be heard for miles.

"NO WAY! KAKASHI-SENSEI'S GONNA BE AN OTOU-SAN?"

**X x x x X**

"Yep, everything looks good. The baby's healthy, and growing nicely, with a good heart rate." Sakura put away the medical equipment, and Izumi pulled her shirt down over her hugely distended stomach. "But... there is something you should know."

Izumi panicked for a second, but saw the pinkette's smile, and relaxed marginally.

"Listen to the tape." Sakura pushed a few buttons, and a steady thudding could be heard. But there was something abnormal about this.

"Twins?" Izumi breathed, eyes wide in wonder. Sakura nodded, and Izumi grinned widely, cupping her enlarged belly protectively.

**X x x x X**

Still breathing a little raggedly, Izumi gazed down at her two beautiful children that were secure in her weak embrace. They were gorgeous; one, a little girl with a tuft of her father's silver hair, but with her mother's big blue eyes. The second, a boy with his father's onyx eyes and tufts of coal black hair, which confused Kakashi until Izumi reminded him of her departed mother. The boy, named Kiyoshi, could be easily mistaken for an Uchiha, if one didn't look close enough, though both children had splashes of their mother's snow white hair. And it was obvious straight away that the girl, Makoto, would be popular among the boys.

"Congratulations, Izumi-chan, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, smiling at the happy couple as Izumi looked at her husband with a smile.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked, nodding her head to the coal-black haired boy in her arms. Kakashi looked surprised, and shook his head slightly, but Izumi just smiled warmly, sensing his nervousness.

"You'll be fine. Take him." Kakashi bit his lip under his mask, and gently picked up the bundle from his mother's arms. The child stirred, emitting a slight whine at the loss of his mother's warmth, but was quietened once brought into his father's embrace. Kakashi smiled as Kiyoshi snuggled against him, glad that he had decided against his flak jacket today; Izumi had said that the thing wasn't comfortable to snuggle against.

Suddenly the door burst open, and two easily recognised people rushed through, both grinning widely.

"Izumi-chan! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled, and Izumi flinched at the assault of her eardrums, holding Makoto protectively. The other person, who she knew would come whether she wanted him to or not, came to stand by her other side, smiling.

"Nee-chan... they're beautiful..." Kazami murmured, proudly, gazing upon his new niece and nephew. Izumi's frown relaxed into a smile.

"Yeah. They are..."

**X -four years later- X**

"Come on Kakashi-koi, we have to get going!"

"One more round?"

"No! That'll be six! I need to sort the kids!"

"Aww, but I'm already ready again!"

Izumi stared at her husband as he whined, then put her hands on her hips and turned her head from his glorious body, trying to avoid temptation.

"Well then, you'll have to just have sex with your hand, because I have two kids to look after, and then I'm going to Asuma and Kurenai's christmas party. The kids'll be upset if they don't get to meet baby Satoru." she was trying convince herself as much as anything. Kakashi grinned wickedly.

"But, koishii, can you really resist me masturbating in front of you?" he said, a devious smile on his face. Izumi scowled, tugging her clothes back off.

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Izu-chan!"

**X x x x X**

They were late, but they made it. Satoru was adorable, and Kurenai was positively glowing. Asuma had that air of pride about him, the same Kakashi did when the twins were born.

Makoto and Kiyoshi were enthralled by the tiny baby, and though Kiyoshi ran off to play with Yuu, Naruto (who was now the newest Hokage) and Hinata's son, who was now about two, both of the four year old children swore to protect him.

"When did they grow up?" Izumi asked quietly, as her and Kakashi sat down a little later, watching Kiyoshi charge around while Makoto stayed near, quietly observing, and blushing if anyone spoke to her.

"I don't know..." Kakashi murmured, wrapping an arm around his wife and pulling her close. "I guess that's part of life."

**X x x x X**

"Mama! Mama! You'll never guess what nee-chan did today!" a yell sounded, and Izumi looked over worriedly.

"Why?" she asked, investigating her daughter hurriedly, who had just been dragged through by Kiyoshi. "What's wrong?"

Kiyoshi laughed, and Makoto fidgeted. "Nothing's wrong, mama! 'Koto-nee-chan got five out of five in target practise with her kunai today!"

Izumi's eyes widened, and then she smiled proudly at her daughter. "Is this true, musume _(daughter)_?"

The silver-haired six year old nodded timidly, and squeaked as she was swept up in a hug by her mother. "That's fantastic! Well done, Makoto!" Izumi then noticed her son, and swept him up too. "Of course you too, Kiyo!"

The door slammed, and Izumi yelled out "Kakashi! You've got to hear this!"

**X x x x X**

Kakashi smiled proudly as his son swung up onto his back, and his daughter clasped his hand. He was picking them up from classes.

He thought about what the Hokage told him. The twins were both great ninja so far, but... Makoto in particular, seemed to have inherited the skills from her parents more so than the others. The Hokage had said that Makoto was skilled enough to graduate the Academy now (and it had been weird for Kakashi, recieving a mission and then being told that by his old knuckleheaded student), but Kakashi had said he'd talk with Izumi and Makoto about it. He didn't want his daughter exposed to those things at such a young age.

Once he arrived home, the children both ran, finding their mother. Kiyoshi yelled happily, attacking her in a hug, while Makoto did the same, minus the yelling.

"Kids, I have some good news." Kakashi listened from outside the door as Izumi whispered. "You're going to have a new baby sister or brother."

Kakashi froze, while the sound of Kiyoshi jumping for joy could be heard.

"Kakashi!" Kakashi went through at the call of his name, and embraced his wife, only for his kids to join in on the hug too.

"Truly? Again?" Kakashi asked, dazed. Izumi nodded, glowing.

"Again."

**X x x x X**

As the rest of her family grouped around her in a hug, Izumi smiled through her tears, bringing the new baby closer. She had tufts of snowy white hair, and when she opened her eyes, they were big and blue.

"Kakashi..." she sniffled.

"Yes..?"

"If you don't mind, I have the perfect name."

"What is it?"

"Atsuko." The parents looked down at the peacefully sleeping girl.

"Kind child... it's perfect."

**Well, it's _(finally)_ done! Sorry it took so long, but... Meh.**

**R&R please! :DDDDDDD**

**:3**


End file.
